


I Want To Know Everything (About You)

by chaircat



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affectionate Hux, Kylo has self esteem issues, M/M, Matt is kylo, Protective Hux, Reunions, Twins, kylo goes undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: A cyborg is found attempting to stowaway on the Finalizer. Rather than following protocol and having him killed, Hux has the man brought aboard. Kylo is curious to know why.





	1. I Will Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I finally saw Dredd for the first time. A few hours later, this was born. More to come. I’m not sure what yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Update: Okay! I’ve decided where I’m going with this! Changed the title. Tags have been updated and will continue to be. Second chapter will probably be up later today!

Kylo walked beside Hux down the corridor towards the interrogation rooms. The skittish lieutenant, Mitaka he believes he’s called, followed at what he likely deemed was a safe distance. They had been alerted to the capture of a cyborg.

The man was found on a planet they were picking up supplies from, hiding within a medium sized container. The attempted stowaway should have been killed, as per protocol. However when the troopers described him, Hux demanded he be brought back to the ship. When Kylo questioned his decision, the General refused to elaborate. He hated to admit it, but Kylo was curious to see what had caused the pedantic rule-follower to order his men to defy orders.

As they neared the room holding the mysterious cyborg, Kylo noticed the General tense and straighten up. Kylo wasn’t aware that was even possible for the man. His curiosity peaked. He sensed confusion from the lieutenant behind them. He’d apparently noticed the odd behavior as well. 

Finally, they stood before the doors to the room. Hux entered his access code and they stepped into the room. Mitaka let out a gasp. Kylo was barely able to suppress one of his own, eyes wide beneath his mask.

The cyborg had been curled up in a corner, but jumped to his feet at their entrance. He appeared human and was severely malnourished, raggedy clothes hanging off his thin frame. His red-rimmed eyes wide with fear marked him clearly as a cyborg, mechanical and too big for his face. There was a faded tattoo/scar on his forehead that Kylo couldn’t quite make out. All these strange features, however, were not what caused their shock.

Apart from the alterations, the man was a carbon copy of their General. Stringy golden-red hair the exact same color as the man beside him hung past the bony shoulders. Pale skin, lips, nose, face, height; everything was the same. The cyborg, who had been shaking in fear and whimpering, suddenly quieted as his large blue eyes landed on his duplicate.

Hux walked forward. Kylo, expecting the terrified man to retreat, was surprised when he seemed to lean closer. He was further shocked when the General took the man’s face into his hands and kissed his forehead. He let out a whimper, hands reaching up to clutch at the pristine uniform. Hux wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the other stroking his hair as the man pressed his face into his neck. Hux whispered soothingly into his ear, too quiet for Kylo to hear.

“G-General, sir, uhm.. wh-who is that?” Kylo felt his own shock and confusion multiplied by Mitaka, plus an added hint of fear from the young man. Kylo would have scoffed if he wasn’t so focused on figuring out what was going on.

“Hux, who is that,” Kylo demanded. The cyborg flinched at his tone. Hux glared at him sharply before looking to Mitaka.

“Lieutenant,” his voice was sharp, while his hands continued their gentle stroking. “Have a hot meal prepared in my personal quarters. You will take my brother there immediately.” Mitaka’s second gasp of surprise was drowned by the cry of distress from the cyb- Hux’s brother.

“N-no,” he whimpered, pulling back to look at Hux tearfully. “D-don’t leave me, ‘Tage. Please don’t. Please don’t,” he begged desperately. Kylo expected the General to be disgusted by such pathetic behavior, but he was surprised once again. Hux covered his brother’s hands with his own, smiling softly.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. I have to take care of a few things. You’ll be safe in my room.” When he looked unconvinced, Hux leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth. That seemed to calm the man a bit. Hux stroked his hair one last time, then pushed him gently towards Mitaka. The cyborg wrapped his arms around himself tightly and walked towards him, looking back at Hux several times. He flinched as he passed Kylo, keeping his mechanical eyes down. Mitaka smiled hesitantly at the man and began leading him away.

“Lieutenant,” Hux called. Mitaka stopped and looked back questioningly. “If anything happens to him, you’ll answer to me.” Quailed, Mitaka nodded quickly and all but ran off, Hux’s brother trailing wearily behind him. Kylo turned back to the General to find him returned to his rigid military stance.

“‘Tage?” he asked, not bothering to hide his amusement. Hux looked at him hatefully, stepping into his personal space.

“You will say none of this to anyone, Ren.” With one last glare, he marched off.

“And Leader Snoke?” Kylo called. The other man stopped for a moment, then continued out of the room.


	2. I Need Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is desperate to know more about Hux’s mysterious brother. He decides to go undercover to get more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is probably the fastest I’ve ever updated anything. This fic is just flowing out of me!

Kylo couldn’t get his mind off of the General’s cyborg brother. Those too big bionic eyes, long hair, soft features. He wanted to know more about him. Where did he come from? What happened to him? How did he get those eyes? Why wasn’t he in any of Hux’s records? He’d managed to pry out a name from that jumpy Lieutenant Mitaka: Techie.

Kylo searched through all the information available about the General. Everything was there: childhood, academy, extended family, even the scores he received on every test he ever took (Kylo huffed at the perfect grades). There wasn’t a single mention of a brother, let alone a twin who was also a cyborg. He considered that the family hushed him up, ashamed of his existence. They could have sold him to get rid of the evidence. Yet Hux showed an abundance of affection for him, which was happily reciprocated. It didn’t make sense.

Kylo wanted answers. He hated not knowing things. That was why he had to get closer to Techie. (That’s what he told himself, anyway.)

The problem was that he couldn’t get to him! Hux kept him confined to his personal quarters. Most weren’t even aware the man was on board; those who did were sworn to silence. He needed to figure out a way to get into his quarters without arousing suspicion.

~

Kylo stood in front of his mirror, impressed with himself. He’d hacked into the Order’s records and created a false persona. A radar technician named Matt. He’d forged a letter from a high ranking commander from another ship, praising Matt’s skills and loyalty. He was to have arrived yesterday and would be starting work today. Hence the disguise.

Matt had messy blonde hair, large glasses, and the mandatory gray coveralls and orange vest. Kylo thought he looked ridiculous. He felt naked without his helmet. He hated looking at his face; too big nose, girly mouth, weak crooked jaw, overly expressive eyes. He was much more comfortable behind his mask, striking fear into those around him. Unfortunately, the helmet was a dead giveaway of his identity. It had to be left behind.

With a deep, steadying breath, Kylo stepped out of his room and officially became Matt the radar technician.

~

“Matt” was very good at his job. He already knew most of what was required. Anything he didn’t was easily taken from the minds of those around him. He completed several jobs in record time. He could have taken breaks in between, but he wanted to grab the General’s attention. He continued to put all of his time and effort into becoming the best radar technician on the ship. He accomplished the task in less than a week.

General Hux had personally asked him to attend to some repairs in his office. Kylo made sure to do so as quickly and efficiently as he could. He became the man’s number one choice, even being ordered to abandon work to see to the General’s needs. Each time, Kylo had to suppress a grin at his plan’s success. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would be called into the man’s personal quarters.

~

That time came a few weeks later. By that point, Kylo had repaired and replaced several pieces of equipment in Hux’s office. Apparently things had been going wrong for a while, but the other technicians were so useless and/or irritating that Hux just put up with it. Now he refused to let anyone but Matt near his things. That being said, it was no surprise when he called Matt to his office during his shift.

“I need your assistance,” he began when Matt entered the room. Kylo adjusted his glasses and waited for him to continue. Hux sighed before doing so. “The console in my private quarters is malfunctioning. I tried to ignore it, even attempted to fix it myself, but I was not successful. There are necessary files on there and I can’t wait any longer. I need someone to attend to it.”

“Of course, sir. But why didn’t you ask sooner?” Kylo replied, feigning confusion. Hux raised an eyebrow had his boldness, before running a hand over his face with a sigh. Kylo was surprised to see how tired he looked.

“The reason I’m asking you to do this, Matt, is because I believe I can trust you. Am I wrong about that?” Kylo shook his head quickly, attempting to appear genuine.

“Of course not, sir! You can definitely trust me!” Kylo had to suppress his delight when Hux nodded. His hard work was finally paying off!

“Good,” Hux murmured to himself, before looking back up at Kylo sharply. “The reason I need someone trustworthy is because there is someone residing in my quarters. Someone I don’t want anyone else to know about.” Kylo widened his eyes in fake surprise.

“Who?” Kylo blurted out in Matt’s blunt way of speaking. Hux pursed his lips. Kylo was afraid for a moment that he would change his mind. He was relieved when he answered.

“Someone very important to me.” Kylo nodded, noting how genuine the answer seemed.

“I understand, sir. I’ll have the desk fixed in no time. You won’t regret putting your trust in me.”

Hux gave him a few instructions, providing the code to enter his personal quarters. Finally, Kylo turned to leave, thrilled to finally get what he’d been working for. Before he could leave the office, Hux called out to him.

“One more thing,” he said, walking around the desk to stand in front of Kylo. “If I find out you do anything to him or tell anyone, I will personally throw you out of an airlock and have your entire family exiled.” Kylo took in the fire in the General’s eyes. He’d meant every word. Kylo nodded firmly, before leaving the room.

He told himself the rush of arousal was simply from the success of his plans. He almost believed it.

~

Kylo entered the code for Hux’s personal quarters. He would be more pleased with having the combination if he didn’t know Hux would change it the moment the repairs were finished. Kylo planned on taking his time with the repairs, feigning difficulty. Since he’d always been swift and effective, Hux would assume it was genuinely a more difficult repair than usual, causing less suspicion and allowing for more time to get to know his brother. Kylo took a deep breath before entering the room.

There he was, curled up on the couch reading, lovely red hair tucked behind his ear. Techie. At the sound of the door opening, he turned with a smile.

“‘Tage,” the soft voice called out happily before catching sight of Kylo. He jumped off the couch, book clattering to the floor. Kylo lifted his hands to calm the frightened man.

“It’s alright. I’m Matt-“ Kylo started, but Techie cut him off. Kylo was shocked at his words. 

“Lord Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, how does our dear Techie know??? Stay tuned!
> 
> Also. Damn. It hasn’t even been 12 hours since I first saw Dredd and Techie is already my whole heart.


	3. I See Through You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a brief conversation with Techie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just a filler. The next chapter should be a bit more fun.

“Lord Ren.”

Kylo stared at the man before him.

“How did you..?” he started. Techie pointed at his bionic eyes; their quiet mechanical sounds filled the silent room. Kylo closed his own. How could he be so stupid? He opened them when the timid voice spoke again.

“A-are you going to h-h-hurt me?” Techie had backed into a corner of the room, shoulders hunched to make himself smaller. Kylo felt the unusual urge to comfort the man. He took a step closer, but stopped at the violent flinch it caused.

“I’m not here to hurt you. Your brother sent me to fix the console on his desk. That’s all.” Techie didn’t seem reassured, but the shaking seemed to lessen. He looked down and began toying with the hem of his shirt, stretching it between his fingers.

“I already fixed it.” He looked up when Kylo didn’t respond. Seeing the surprise that must have been written on his face seemed to compel him to continue. “It wasn’t t-that hard. I was going to s-surprise him with it.” Looking back down at his hands, he murmured. “So th-there’s no need for you to st-stay….”

Kylo sighed. His whole plan was destroyed. He might as well just come clean.

“Alright. I lied.” Techie looked up in surprise, terror breaking out across his face. Kylo hurried to continue. “I came here because I wanted to talk to you.”

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“I wanted to get to know you,” Kylo answered honestly. Techie’s head snapped up, eyes whirring as they met Kylo’s for the first time. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. After a moment, he nodded and slowly moved to the couch to sit down. Kylo sat on the opposite side, keeping his distance for Techie’s comfort. While Techie seemed to gather himself, Kylo took the opportunity to observe the smaller man.

His hair was freshly washed. Where it had been lank and stringy, it was now smooth and shiny. The color was more vibrant as well. His skin was pale tan Hux’s, which seemed impossible, especially considering that this man was picked up from a desert planet. The skin around his bionic eyes was inflamed and bruised.

“Why don’t you see a medical droid for your eyes?” Techie jumped, but didn’t look up. “They could be infected.”

“They’re not,” Techie answered in a small voice. “The...process wasn’t sterile. They’re not compatible, so my body rejects them. My brother has tried to find solutions, but…” he trailed off. He let go of his shirt, one hand reaching up to rub his neck. “They don’t hurt so much anymore,” he murmured. Kylo desperately wanted to know more, but knew it would only make Techie more uncomfortable. With anyone else, that wouldn’t matter to him. But for some reason, Techie was different.

A ping made both men jump. Techie pulled out a datapad. Kylo was surprised he had one, but figured Hux would want to be able to keep tabs on him.

“‘Tage is on his way back,” he told Kylo, sending off a reply. He held the pad to his chest and turned his head to Kylo. “I’ll tell him you fixed the console.” 

Kylo didn’t want to leave yet. He hadn’t gotten any of the answers he’d wanted. He debated for a moment, then held his hand out. Techie looked at him in surprise before handing the datapad over. Kylo toyed with it for a moment and gave it back. At Techie’s confused look, he smiled.

“You can communicate with me through there,” he said, pointing at the datapad. Techie stared down at the device, thumb brushing over it.

Kylo sensed the conversation was over, so he stood up and turned to leave. Just then, the door opened and Hux walked in. Kylo turned his head at a noise behind him and saw Techie smiling happily. When Hux asked about the console, Kylo assured him that it was fully repaired. He saw Techie duck his head out of the corner of his eye. Hux nodded, satisfied.

“Thank you, Matt. That will be all.” He walked over to the couch Techie still sat on. “Remember what I told you,” Hux called without looking back. Kylo turned to walk out of the room.

He looked back one last time before the door shut behind him. He saw Hux kneel before Techie, hand reaching up to cup his cheek. Techie leaned into the touch with a small smile, hand coming up to rest against Hux’s wrist. Hux smiled and leaned closer.

The door shuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t Techie the cutest? So pure. Too precious for this world.
> 
> Also, what are Hux and Techie up to??

**Author's Note:**

> An item on my bucket list is to see every movie Domhnall Gleeson has been in. This marks movie number 10.


End file.
